Broken, Only To Heal Again
by XxTwisted0KitsunexX
Summary: Ichigo is beaten and raped, Grimmjow comes to the rescue. Full Summary inside. GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ichigo has a problem with some new thugs and Grimmjow comes to his rescue! What will come of this?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Bleach or any characters mentioned...cept for the thugs who I would rather not own

Broken: Chapter One.

Chocolate brown eyes slid closed as converse covered feet traipsed down the sidewalk. A head full off tangerine orange locks bobbed slowly in time with the music that blasted through the earbuds the male had on. Thin, peach colored lips moved soundlessly to the words of the song the male was currently listening to as he made his way home from work.

Now, one would think that walking down a barely populated street at midnight by one's self would be the worst possible thing one could do, though, Ichigo Kurosaki had a bad habit of not following other people's thought processes. He believed that he walked this route enough during both night and day that he would be fine. After all, people rarely traveled this street, so people wouldn't hang out here, right?

Wrong.

Wanna-be gangs have been popping up more and more recently, and one of these wanna-be gangs had claimed these streets as their territory. This wanna-be gang also had a tendency to pray on not only women, but men who were cursed, or gifted, with the more feminine frame that dubbed them in the girly-boy category. Sad to say for young Ichigo that he fit that category and a few of the more volatile of the gang had spotted him. Of course, with Ichigo being off in his own world with music blaring in his ears hadn't heard or seen the group of five neanderthals stalking up behind him until one of them grabbed his arm and spun him to pin him against the building beside him.

"Well lookie 'ere boys...we got ourselves a pretty boy in our territory." The male that grabbed Ichigo drawled out as said male tried to squirm free of the man's bruising grip.

"Get offa me ya brute!" Ichigo snapped, kicking out at the one that held him, smirking when he felt his foot make contact with the man's stomach before the grip on his upper arms loosened to the point that he could shrug it off to bolt. Right when he thought he'd be free of the horrid smelling brutes, another one grabbed him in a bear hug, hoisting him up off his feet, another diving in to grab the tangerine head's kicking feet so that they'd all be free of anymore ruthless kicks.

"Oi, oi...he smells like fruit." The one holding his upper body snorted before they took him back into a dark alley, out of the site of anyone who might walk by, "I say we show the fruity boy what happens to people who ignore us." The brute suggested before tossing Ichigo towards a wall.

When he was tossed at the wall, Ichigo grunted as his head snapped back, the back of his skull connecting harshly with the less then smooth concrete that the building was made of. He blinked a few times to try and steady his gaze before letting out a lungfull of air in a grunt as a fist connected with his gut.

"Not so tough now, eh pretty boy?" The one who had originally grabbed him asked as he curled thick fingers in Ichigo's hair and tilted his head back.

Hazy chocolate eyes got a look at a shaggy mop of black hair and eyes the color of coal before his head was snapped to the side with a heavy hit from a thick fist. Ichigo felt blood flood his mouth, causing him to spit a bit so that he wouldn't drown in it as hit after hit, blow after blow was rained down upon him. He could only hope to whatever god existed that the brute's would soon grow bored of beating on his prone form and maybe he could get up and get home. To bad the gods were thinking of Ichigo as a joke at the moment.

The beating went on until Ichigo felt as if he would just pass out, and he would have, if not for the feeling of having his clothing ripped away. His left eye, the only one not fused shut with swollen flesh, widened and he started to struggle as much as his battered body would allow, the struggles increasing as one of the men forced him to his knees and the sound of a zipper being pulled down could be heard in the deathly silent alley. When Ichigo felt hands on his hips, all of his struggles ceased and his whole body began to quake.

'No...this can't be happening...' He thought to himself, though that thought was quickly erased as he felt a tearing pain rip through him, forcing a scream from him. A scream that echoed through the darkness only to return to his own ears, followed by more helpless sounds of pain.

Cerulean eyes gazed over the streets as a frown marred a strong featured face. The meet had gone on longer then he had hoped and now he was late getting home. His sister would have his hide. She hated when he came home late like this. One am in the morning? Yup, she'd kill him. He sighed and kicked a random rock in front of him, only to watch as it skittered over the sidewalk before hitting a trash-can and ricocheting into an alley. He blinked when he heard a wet sounding thud followed by a slight groan. Well. He was already late, so why not check it out?

He turned into the alley, his eyes immediately adjusting to the darkness as he walked along, scanning the ground for signs of life, his frown growing as he saw puddles of blood that seemed to grow larger as he walked further into the alley. He stopped in his tracks, though, when his eyes fell upon a curled form.

"Shit..." He muttered before pulling his hands from his pockets and striding forward to kneel beside the person, "Hey...can you here me?" He asked in a gruff voice as he reached out towards the person, seemingly male, who only flinched away from his touch, "Hey...relax...I ain't gunna hurt ya." He murmured in a slightly softer voice as he inched forward again, "Lemme help ya out." He said, looking down into a single wide, chocolate colored eye, "My name's Grimmjow. My place isn't far from here. I can help you get there and get you cleaned up. Ok?" He asked softly as he watched that single eye and slowly started to pull his long coat off. Slowly the male gave an accepting nod before his eye slid shut.

Grimmjow sighed softly and moved closer to wrap his coat around the prone form before picking the boy up and walking out of the alley way as quickly as his legs would carry him. This guy needed help, and fast.

"Neliel! I'm home!" Grimmjow bellowed as he kicked the door shut with one foot, hefting up the unconscious male he held bridal style so that he was held a bit more secure, "And before you snap at me...you might wanna help this kid out." He said, walking over to the couch to set the boy down. A frown marred Grimmjow's face as he looked down at the boy who looked even worse now that he was in light, "And grab a shirt and a pair of boxers from my room before you come down, he's gunna need them!" He called up into the house before starting to peel his coat away slightly.

"What happened Grimm?" Asked his elder sister as she came down the stairs with a pair of clean boxers and a clean shirt in her hands. She nearly dropped them though, when she saw the male laying on the couch, "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, rushing back upstairs only to reappear a few moments later with a bowl of water, a cloth, and a few rolls of bandages. She stuffed the bowl of water and antiseptic into Grimmjow's hands before grabbing the cloth and starting to clean the blood and dirt from Ichigo's pale yet still sun kissed flesh. When she was sure he was all cleaned off she started to bandage him but paused and looked at Grimmjow, "Put that down and go call Szayel. I think there might be more that we'll need a trained medic to look at." She commanded before resuming her task.

Grimmjow watched her for a bit before setting the bowl of now pink tinted water down and getting up to walk off, pulling his cell out on the way to call Szayel.

By the time the one called Szayel showed up about an hour later, Ichigo had been bandaged, dressed in a shirt and boxers of Grimmjow's, and moved to a spare room. Grimmjow greeted the man at the door, inwardly grimacing at his pink hair before leading him to the spare room, "I found this kid in an alley...brought him back here and like I said on the phone, Nel things there might be more damage then what we can see. I agree considering his clothes were in shreds." He explained.

Szayel nodded and glanced at the male on the bed before shooing Grimmjow from the room so he could do his examination.

Grimmjow sighed and went to join his sister in the kitchen, gladly accepting the cup of coffee from her, "I think it was one of those wanna-be gangs that have been popping up." He murmured to her before taking a swig of the hot liquid. She just nodded and looked down at the counter.

"I hope he'll be ok...both physically and mentally...no one deserves that shit." She responded with a soft sigh.

By the time Szayel finished his examination, Nel had fallen asleep on the table with her head in her folded arms. He looked at Grimmjow and motioned for him to come over. The tall blue haired male acknowledged and pushed himself from his seat before making his way over to his pink haired friend.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked, silently hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

Szayel sighed and pushed his glasses up before answering, "Besides the obvious beating, which, I'm guessing Nel, did a good job of patching up, he was, in fact, raped." He said, taking note of the cringe he received from Grimmjow, "I suggest keeping some pain killers handy, cuz he's gunna need em, and he most likely will fear any human contact when he wakes. I gave him a light sedative for now so that he can sleep calmly for now and not be bothered by pain at the moment, but when he wakes, someone might wanna be in the room. I suggest Nel since she is, in fact, female. He'll feel safer around her then you at the moment." He explained.

Grimmjow just nodded grimly before leading Szayel to the door, "Thanks Szay...I'll give you a call if we need anything else." He said quietly as he opened the door.

"Oh and Grimmjow." He started, looking up at the taller male, "Be careful with this kid." He continued once he saw the questioning look, "He might have major mental damage after this." He finished before walking out the door and leaving Grimmjow to think over what he said.

Grimmjow frowned at those parting words before shaking his head and going to wake his sister she she could go to sleep in her bed before he did as well so they were both rested for what was to come. He was to looking forward to this.

A/N: So...there it is...the first chapter to, what I hope, will turn into a nice, long GrimmIchi fic. I'm sorry if any of the characters seemed OOC, I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, but I know after Ichigo wakes, he will be OOC most of the time, but how can you blaim him after what happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Ichigo has a problem with some new thugs and Grimmjow comes to his rescue! What will come of this?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Bleach or any characters mentioned.

Waking to hearing a scream was not the best way to wake in Grimmjow's personal opinion. Regardless of that, however, the tall male leaped from his bed and scrambled from the room, straightening his sleep pants as he went. He nearly ran into his sister as she bolted from her room as well. The shared a quick look before running into the room that Ichigo had been put the night before.

Said male was sitting bolt up in the bed, a hand on his chest and a single wide chocolate colored eye shooting around the room before falling onto the pair in the doorway. He started at seeing them and scrambled back against the wall that the side of his borrowed bed. Grimmjow and Neliel both froze and watched him carefully.

Nel was the first on to step forward, holding her hands up in the classic 'I mean no harm' sign, "Relax, sweety, no one will hurt you here." She said softly as she continued to move forward, "Why don't you tell me your name and give us a number we can call for a friend or something?" She asked, her voice still gentle as she stopped a few feet from the bed, her hands still up in the universal sign for peace. A small frown marred her features, however, when he just continued to stare at her without responding, "Can I come closer to check your wounds? I want to just make sure that the bandages don't need changed." She said softly before half glancing over her shoulder at Grimmjow, "Grimm. Go get him something to drink so he can take some of the pain killers that Szay left." She commanded before turning her full attention back to the male on the bed who had actually started to calm slightly at hearing her gentle voice, "I promise I won't hurt you." She whispered before moving closer to the bed, her steps slow and careful. She eventually crawled onto the bed with him and knelt beside him to carefully check the bandages as Grimmjow returned with a glass of water. He slowly moved close and held out the water so Nel could take it before grabbing the small bottle of pills from the side table and poured two out before handing them over as well.

Ichigo watched the actions of the blue haired male that he somewhat recognized. His mind was fuzzy though and the memory wouldn't solidify for him. He blinked and tore his eyes from the male when he felt the female nudge him gently and hold out the pills and water. He stared at them fora bit before slowly reaching up to take them from her. The orange haired male popped the pills in his mouth before swallowing a mouthful of water, letting the pills slide down his throat with them. He wrinkled his nose a little afterwards and after giving the girl the glass back, he shifted himself in the bed to lay back down, curling up as much as his damaged body would allow.

The two watched him for a bit before inching from the room, Nel stopping in the doorway to look back at him, "If you need anything, feel free to give a holler. One of us is always here." She said softly before pulling the door shut.

Ichigo stared at the door for a while before sighing and looking down at himself. He frowned and ran his hand over the visible bandages before stretching out a bit. All this happened because he was to stubborn to listen to his friends...good job male pride.

The days went on for poor Ichigo and he still refused to speak to either Nel or Grimmjow. He knew his friends were probably scared shitless, especially Shinji. He had been woken night after night by nightmares that constantly reminded him about what happened. Night after night he woke sobbing and curled in a ball. Each time Grimmjow, and/or Neliel would come in and help calm him, more often Grimmjow over Neliel. He didn't really understand why that was, but he was thankful that they were there, especially Grimmjow. He didn't know why, but something about that tall, muscular man just made him feel a little bit safer.

After the two were sure he was healed up enough to move around, they let him wonder around the house. He learned that Neliel was a baker of some kind and Grimmjow was some sort of special agent, the blue haired man never went into it. Ichigo didn't mind, though, they were helping him and that's all that mattered in his mind.

Ichigo also learned that Grimmjow had some of the strangest friends. First, there was Nnoitra. The man was a freaking telephone pole! Ichigo hated when Nnoitra would come over because he hated having to look so far up to see the man's face, and that piano-tooth grin the man always wore sent very unpleasant shivers up Ichigo's spine, though it also kinda reminded him of Shinji's smile.

Then there was the Grantz brothers, Illfort and Szayel. Szayel was like the doctor of the group and was the reason Ichigo could see from both eyes again. Ichigo didn't know much about Illfort though, the blond brother always tended to be rather quiet around Ichigo which didn't bother the orange haired teen in the least.

Uliqourra came next. This one Ichigo REALLY didn't like. The short male was pale as a ghost, had HUGE green eyes and shoulder length black hair. Ichigo swore that the man didn't know how to smile or anything. He never showed emotion. Frankly, it freaked Ichigo the fuck out and whenever Uliqourra came around, Ichigo locked himself in his borrowed room.

Last of the group was Starrk. Ichigo rather liked Starrk. The tall male had this aura around him that seemed to make anyone around him calm down and just relax. He didn't understand why the man was friends with Grimmjow, though, because it was plainly obvious that neither of them were wild about the other.

While Ichigo seemed content with the way things were going at the moment, Grimmjow was at his wits end. When he wasn't following the male around the house or calming him after a nightmare, he was pacing around in front of one of his friends. Currently said friend happened to be Nnoitra.

"I dunno what we should do with him Nnoi...the kid refuses to speak to either of us. We have no idea who he is or anything and we have no idea who to contact so that he's with someone he actually knows!" The blue haired man ranted as he paced back and forth in front of the couch his lanky friend was lounging on.

Nnoitra didn't even look up from his phone where he was texting with his newest toy, "Why don't you have him write his information down if he refuses to speak?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Don't you think we've tried? It's like he's scared to be found or something...I dunno what to do..." Grimmjow sighed as he slumped down in a chair.

Nnoitra rolled his single, visible violet eye and put his phone on speaker, letting the sound of ringing feel the room before someone picked up with a cheerful greeting of 'Hiya Nnoi~!'

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he listened to the lanky male speak with the male on the other end of the line, someone by the name of Shinji. He perked up a bit when the male mentioned something about a missing friend by the name of Ichigo, "What's the guy look like?" He demanded, not caring if he was inturupting.

Both Nnoitra and the other male fell silent for a bit before the one on the other line spoke up, "Umm...well...he's about 5'9", honey brown skin, chocolate eyes, constant scowl, and...oh yeah...bright orange hair."

At the mention of the hair color, Grimmjow bolted up out of his seat, "Hold on just a sec!" He called before charging up the stairs. He returned a few moments later with Ichigo stumbling along behind him as Grimmjow pulled him along by his arm, "What did you say his name was?" He asked.

The phone was silent for a bit before Shinji's voice came over it again, "Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki...why?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at the phone, not noticing Grimmjow watching him. Slowly he walked towards the phone as Shinji's voice came over it again breaking the silence, "Hey...Nnoi? Guy I don't know? What's going on?"

"I think you should come over here Shin..." Nnoi muttered, "I'll text you the address...make it quick." He said before hanging up the call and starting to type out a text.

"Ichigo...that's your name?" Grimmjow asked as the orange haired male turned to look at him, nodding his head, "Bout damn time we get a fucking name!"

Ichigo jumped back a little at the shout and flinched, looking down at his feet and frowning a bit. He tensed when he felt a hand on his chin, forcing him to look up and make chocolate brown meet ocean blue as Grimmjow looked into his eyes.

"Relax. I'm sorry I scared you. I was just happy to know your name." He said softly, a faint smile making the corners of his mouth turn up. Off to the side, Nnoitra made a gagging noise before going to open the door since the bell was ringing.

The tall male was almost bowled over as a slim blond with a wide grin, a redhead with his hair pulled into a top-knot on his head and black, zig-zagged tattoos on his face, neck, and shoulders that disappeared under the top of his shirt, and a small black haired female. All three of them ran over to Ichigo, the small female and the slim blond both tackling him and squeezing him as tight as possible.

The orange haired male let out a strangled sound and squirmed a bit before the redhead decided to take pity on him and pry the pair off.

"What the hell happened Ichigo?" The petite female demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

Ichigo pushed himself up and looked at each of the three before looking down at the ground, still completely silent. He tensed a little though, at feeling a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the redhead kneeling in front of him, his own red eyes even with Ichigo's chocolate ones. For a few moments no one said anything or even moved, but after a bit, the redhead leaned forward and put his forehead on Ichigo's.

"What happened Ichi?" He asked softly, his own tone a lot softer and much less demanding then the female's. The faint frown that decorated the redhead's face deepened when Ichigo's eyes started to water.

"I...I got..." Ichigo started to say, his voice cracking and rough from going so long without use. He swallowed the lump in his throat before lowering his head and burying his face in the redhead's shoulder, "I got raped..." He whimpered, his voice muffled but clearly distinguishable because the eyes of the three newcomers all widened and the redhead pulled Ichigo into a tight hug as sobs wracked his whole frame.

Grimmjow frowned a bit and back away to sit in a chair again as the group of three comforted Ichigo. He felt a hand on his own shoulder and looked up to see Nnoitra giving him a knowing look, that impossibly wide smile void from his face for once. He nodded and stood back up before they both left the room to allow the four on the floor some time.

"Even if I did complain about him...and even if he was quiet...I kinda liked havin him around...ya know? Now that his friends know where he is...they're probably gunna take him home." Grimmjow muttered as he sat at the dining room table, silently accepting the bottle of beer that Nnoitra handed him, "I guess I shoulda known it'd happen eventually..."

Nnoitra remained silent as he looked at his long time friend who was just staring at the bottle in front of him. This was a new sight for him. He had never seen his friend pine over someone...especially someone he had only met a few days prior. He had no idea what to do or say in this situation. The tall male looked towards the doorway where quiet voices could be heard along with small sniffles. Thankfully the sobbing had stopped now. Seemed those three managed to calm the broken male.

Time seemed to pass now in a dull crawl for Grimmjow as he waited to hear if Ichigo would hang around or not. It would feel weird for him if the kid left. After seeing him laying in that alley, something in the normally loud, brash male's mind had clicked. He felt an odd need to help the orange haired male, a need to protect him and keep him safe from all the evils of the world. He couldn't understand it.

He sighed a bit as he lifted the bottle in his hand and drained the last remnants of his second bottle of beer before standing, "I'm gunna go see what's goin on." He grumbled to Nnoitra before turning and heading out of the dining room.

It took him a minute to find the small group, but he managed to spot them on the couch. The blond, redhead, and black haired girl was all sitting there while Ichigo was spread across their laps on his back, his head in the redhead's lap while his feet were in the blond's. When they heard Grimmjow's approach, they all looked up towards him and Ichigo managed to give him a small smile.

"Am I gunna get any introductions?" He asked gruffly as he looked at the four before sitting in a chair and lacing his fingers behind his head. A small smirk formed on his face when he saw a soft red sprout on the berry's cheeks. He watched as Ichigo maneuvered himself to sit between the redhead and the girl.

"Sorry..." Ichigo murmured, his voice still a bit rough. He pointed first to the redhead, "This is Renji...I grew up with him and when my family died, his took me in so he's like my brother." He then pointed to the black haired girl, "That's Rukia...she's Renji's girlfriend and one of my good friends." Finally he pointed to the blond, "And that's Shinji. He's...well...he's Shinji." He muttered, his small blush darkening.

Grimmjow chuckled a bit and shook his head, "So I guess you're gunna go with them then, yeah?" He asked, tilting his head as he hoped for the best but feared for the worst. When Ichigo nodded, though, he couldn't hide the faint flash of sadness in his eyes, but it left quickly. Ichigo spotted it, however, and looked down at his lap.

"I-I'm reak greatful for the help from you and your sister...but...I just...I need to go home..." He murmured in explination.

Grimmjow nodded and smirked a bit, "I understand, kid, just don't go gettin jumped again, ok? I dunno if I'll be around to play hero next time." He stated, his smirk widening at seeing Ichigo's blush darken even further, so much so that it matched Renji's hair now.

Ichigo just nodded before he and his friends got up to head for the door. The other three walked out but Ichigo turned and ran back to Grimmjow, hugging him tight and pressing his face to the bigger male's shoulder. "Thank you..." He whispered before quickly letting go and rushing off. Grimmjow blinked a little and looked towards the door, watching it as he heard four car doors slam before the vehicle started up and drove away. He continued to watch that door even when there was no more sounds from the car and only when he felt Nnoitra's hand on his shoulder did he look away.

"See ya...Ichigo..."

A/N: Wahhhhhhh! Ichigo left? Why did I write that?*flails* He'll come back though, no worries. Hope ya all liked this chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Ichigo's POV*

I swear, if there is a god, I am their idea of a cruel joke. After leaving Grimmjow's and Neliel's place and going back home, the nightmares only got worse. No longer are they memories from that night, they are now worse, if that's even possible. More often then not, they involve Grimmjow for some reason. Sometimes I'm forced to watch as he's defiled and then killed while other times he's forced to watch what happened to me. I don't know why, but these dreams, they make me scared to go to sleep.

Renji noticed the change in me. He always looks at me with this damned worried expression. I feel bad though because, more then once, I snapped at him. He's just worried about me, he wants to help me, but I lost it on him. I don't know what's wrong. When I'm awake I have this unending ache in my chest and when I'm asleep, my sub-conscious assaults me with the damn nightmares.

Simply put, I'm a mess.

*normal POV*

Renji sighed deeply as he looked at his long time friend. He was at a loss of what to do. More often then not, he found Ichigo just sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall, not moving or anything. The only sign that he was still even alive was the subtle movements of his chest and his eyes slowly blinking. This was how the orange haired male was now.

The redhead moved over to the couch and sat beside Ichigo, putting a hand on his shoulder and snapping him out of his daze, "Hey...lets go out and do somethin tonight. We can call Rukia and Shinji and just have a night out. What do ya say?" He asked, flashing the chocolate eyed male a grin.

Ichigo just stared at him for a while before slowly nodding and getting to his feet, "Yeah...ok..." He murmured before heading towards the bathroom. Renji watched him walk away and frowned a bit before pulling out his phone and calling their friends.

Ichigo really didn't want to go anywhere at the moment, but he guessed this was for the best. He needed to do something to get his mind off the nightmares. That is why he found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Renji's truck, a few hours later, with the obnoxious redhead navigating the streets to get them to a club.

Ichigo sighed a little as Renji chatted along side him. He was trying to listen, he really was, but there wasn't anything that caught his attention until he heard the name Grimmjow.

"...and Grimmjow and Neliel are coming along as well since Shinji wanted to bring Nnoitra, those two decided to tag along. Shinji said something about Grimmjow saying he had nothing better to do and Neliel was excited to see you again. You musta really made an impact on them, eh Ichi?" Renji rambled, pausing to glance at Ichigo, awaiting his reponse.

"Yeah...I guess so." He muttered before turning to look out the window. He didn't know why, but hearing Grimmjow would be there actually made him excited to get there. The orangehead looked back towards Renji, "How long till we get there?" He asked, instantly regretting it since his friend smirked.

"Excited to see someone, Strawberry?" The redhead teased as he reached over with one hand to poke Ichigo in the side.

"No!" Ichigo proclaimed a little to quickly. When Renji's smirk grew, a faint flush colored his cheeks and he looked back towards the window, "Shut it asshole..." He grumbled, putting his chin in his palm as his elbow rested on the door handle.

It only took another ten minutes or so for the two to reach their destination of a dance club. Renji glanced over at Ichigo, trying to gage his reaction. He knew the smaller male loved to dance and was hoping this would cheer him up. When he saw the look on Ichigo's face, though, he knew the club didn't just cheer him up. It made him ecstatic.

"Why didn't you tell me we were coming here? You ass! This is my favorite place!" Ichigo cheered as Renji laughed, happy to see those once haunted chocolate eyes regain a fire that Renji had thought that fateful night had extinguished.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Now. Lets get in there so you can dance your skinny little ass off!" Renji answered before the two exited the truck and headed inside.

As the night went on, Ichigo completely forgot about what had happened. He completely forgot about the nightmares. All he thought about was dancing. He knew people were watching him and he didn't care. This was what he loved to do. What he didn't know was that a certain blue-haired male was practically drooling at the way his slim frame moved perfectly in time with the music.

"Go dance with him, Grimmjow." He heard Renji say. The blue-haired male blinked and looked over at Ichigo's red haired friend, "Just go. Not many people do because not many can match him. I think you'd be one of the few that could. Also, he wants you too. You probably keep missing it but every few minutes I see him glance over here, namely at you. So go."

Grimmjow stared at Renji for a bit before glancing back at Ichigo with a frown on his face. After a bit though, he stood and started towards the orange haired dancer, the other dancers parting like the red sea around him. Everyone was excited to see this hunk of a man try to dance with Ichigo. Upon reaching his prey, Grimmjow instantly fell into the groove as he slid in behind Ichigo, his strong hands curling around the slighter man's waist.

Ichigo didn't even falter in his movements as a slow smile crept over his face. He lifted his arms and latched them together behind Grimmjow's head, turning his head slightly so that his cheek was against the bigger male's broad chest, "Thought you'd never come out." He murmured, his tone low and husky with a hint of breathlessness due to his constant dancing.

"I'll admit...took a bit of convincing from your redheaded buddy over there." Grimmjow responded, his tone deep and slightly rough due to the fact that Ichigo's voice and movements were causing heat to pull below his belt, "You're a hell of a dancer Ichi..."

"Mmmm...I know." Ichigo responded, tilting his head up and looking at Grimmjow with darkened eyes, "You ain't bad yourself...Grimm."

At seeing the look in Ichigo's eyes, Grimmjow nearly lost all sense of what was going on around him. Something in those eyes brought out more primal instincts within him. Hunger and need echoed deep within those depths of chocolate and before Grimmjow knew what he was doing, he had leaned down and stolen the smaller male's lips in a soul searing kiss.

Ichigo was shocked to say the least. One second they were just staring at each other and the next thing he knew, he had a pair of gentle yet demanding lips on his own. Faintly, he could taste mint and something else the he couldn't describe. The taste of the bigger male was overwhelming him, but he wanted, no, needed more. Ichigo turned himself around and tangled his fingers in Grimmjow's impossibly soft hair as he stood on his tiptoes to press as close as possible to the male's intoxicating scent and taste. He felt, more then heard, a low growl rumble in Grimmjow's chest before a strong hand curled in his hair while it's partner gripped his hip. The hand in his hair forced his head to tilt slightly so that the kiss could be deepened. Tongues clashed, teeth met, lips attempted to devour one another as the kiss went on before breaking apart only to continue a second later. Need, want, hunger. All were forced into the kiss. The world around them seemed to completely freeze. The music was drowned by the beating of their hearts and the gasping air through their noses. Nothing mattered to the two in the center of the dance floor but each other.

Finally, they two split for air. Dazed chocolate eyes met lust filled oceanic depths as the world around them started to pick back up from where they left it. They didn't care though. Neither could find the want or need to tear away from the other. Both their chests were heaving against one another as Ichigo's fingers slowly ran through the mess of sweat damped blue hair upon his partner's head.

"Maybe we should get off the dance floor..." Ichigo heard himself say, but his words seemed so far away and slightly muted. Grimmjow seemed to hear him though and answered with a grunt before his hands both moved to Ichigo's upper thighs, lifting him and forcing those long legs around his waist. Ichigo squeaked a little but couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face as he felt himself being carried through the crowd and back towards where his friends sat. He didn't care where they went as long as Grimmjow didn't let him go.

Renji watched the two, slightly wide eyed and shocked, as Grimmjow sat on a backed bar stool, not bothering to let Ichigo off his lap. He saw everything that had happened on the dance floor and couldn't believe it. It didn't help that Shinji was beside him squealing and bouncing around in delight. Both of them had known Ichigo's preferences, but after that night, they thought they're orange-haired friend would become asexual or something.

"Erm...Ichi...you look...happier." Renji managed to get out as he looked at his friend who was staring at Grimmjow with a look that a teenage girl would have with her first crush.

"Hmm...oh...yeah...I am..." Ichigo muttered after a few moments, turning his glazed eyes to Renji for a second or two before looking back at Grimmjow, "I'm loads happier..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Red eyes looked towards the door as it opened and a rather dazed Ichigo stumbled in before turning and waving to someone, probably Grimmjow, who was outside, "And he just walked in." He said into his phone, probably talking to Shinji or Rukia, "It's rather amusing...he looks drunk or something but I know he's not because he doesn't drink."

Ichigo turned and shot him a glare, "Shut up ya pineapple." He snapped as he shut the door and moved to sit on the couch beside him, snatching the bag of chips from his lap and starting to munch on them, "Who ya talkin to anyways? Rukia or Shin?" He asked around a mouthful of doritos.

"Shin. He was just askin how your doin with Grimmjow." Renji responded as he tried to snatch his chips back.

"Tell him to get his ass over here and I'll tell him myself." The orange haired male responded before yelping a bit as Renji pulled his hair before snagging the chips away with a cheer, "You asshole! That hurt!" He snapped, rubbing his scalp with one hand before socking the taller man with the other then standing and storming off.

"What the hell did you do to him Ren!" Came a shout from the phone as Renji laughed, shaking his head a bit, "He took my doritos and I pulled his hair to get them back. His own fault for letting it grow like tha-AHHH! Fuck! Ichigo! Get back here! I'm gunna kill you!" The res-head yelped, his own hair having gotten yanked before he dropped his phone and vaulted over the back of the couch to chase after his long time friend who was cackling like a mad-man.

"Ren? Ichi? Guys? You two are idiots...I don't even know why I'm friends with you..." Came the muttered voice from the phone before a click, signaling that the blond had hung up.

"N-no...stop...lemme go..." Ichigo whimpered as he tossed and turned in his bed, getting tangled in the sheets. Another nightmare was yet again plaguing his sleeping mind. He didn't hear the door crack open and there-fore, didn't see Renji peering into the room with a soft frown on his face.

The red-head sighed and dug his phone out before dialing a number and putting the phone to his ear. He was silent for a bit as he waited for the person on the other line to answer with a sleep filled grumble of 'hello?', "Hey...Sorry to wake you but Ichigo's having a nightmare again. I was wondering if maybe you could talk to him and maybe the sound of your voice will calm him. Nothing I do ever works." He said quietly into the phone as he moved into the darkened room and over to the bed. He nodded a bit at the response and pulled the phone from his ear before pressing a small button and holding it down towards the scowling tangerine, "Ok...you're on speaker." He murmured, knowing the man would hear him.

"Berry...hey...calm down." Came the gruff voice from the phone's speaker. Almost instantly the thin male started to calm, "It's ok. No one's gunna hurt you, I promise. Just relax and get some sleep, ok?" The man continued as Ichigo rolled towards the phone with a small murmur of 'Grimm.' before falling into a deeper sleep and relaxing.

Renji smiled sleepily and turned the speaker off before putting the phone to his ear, "It worked. He's sleeping peacefully again...yeah...he's probably gunna make breakfast tomorrow...yeah I think he'd like that...alright...I'll see ya...bye." He murmured before hanging up the phone. He glanced at Ichigo one last time before leaving the room.

Grimmjow groaned and dropped his phone to the floor before rolling over in his bed. He was unable to mask the small smile that came to his face at the knowledge that simply his voice was enough to calm his berry. He was really looking forward to the next morning.

"Renji! What the fuck happened to all my berries?" Ichigo bellowed as he dug through the fridge, grumbling and cursing.

"Check the bottom drawer! And don't bug me again cuz I won't hear you! I'm getting in the shower!" The red-head called back before the sound of running water was heard.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and knelt down to dig in the bottom drawer, not noticing the front door opening and someone walking up behind him until a certain someone gave a low whistle, "Hmmmm...nice ass."

The orange-haired male yelped and jerked up-right, spinning around and glaring at the culprit who just grinned back ferally, that grin growing when he saw what Ichigo was holding in his hands, "My berry has berries...how ironic." He chuckled as he stepped closer and kissed the smaller male on the forehead.

"Sh-shut up Grimm!" Ichigo stammered, glaring towards the door where laughing was coming from.

"Sorry Ichi! He was standing outside when I came over. I figured I'd just let him in! Ren said something about you making breakfast today." Called a certain blond as he all but skipped towards the kitchen, "I guess he was right. Oh Ichi! You know how much I love your wild berry pancakes!" The blond cried as he launched himself at Ichigo who simply moved behind Grimmjow.

"Then chill and let me make them." Ichigo snapped before moving over to the rest of the things on the counter as Grimmjow trailed behind him and leaned on the counter to watch as he mixed the batter and started the skillet. He had never seen anyone make berry pancakes so he was curious as to how it would be done without squishing the berries.

Ichigo hummed to himself as he poured some batter in the skillet and after a few seconds sprinkled some of the mixed berries on the batter. He then watched them closely before flipping them then looking towards Grimmjow who was watching intently, "What? Never seen anyone make berry pancakes before?" He asked, snickering a little when the bigger male shook his head, "Well, that's how. Can you do me a favor and get the two boxes of brown and serve sausage from the fridge, put em on a plate, and stick em in the microwave?" He asked, smiling when Grimmjow nodded and went to do so.

Soon the two had breakfast finished and set out on the table along with coffee for Renji, Grimmjow, and Ichigo while Shinji had some juice since he didn't like coffee. Renji had gotten out of the shower while they were finishing, and now everyone was sitting at the table. Ichigo waited until everyone else had piled their plates with food and Grimmjow had tried the pancakes, his eyes lighting up at the flavor, before filling his own plate.

"Damn Berry...if I had known you could cook like this...I woulda kept you at my place." Grimmjow grunted around a mouthful of berries and pancakes. Ichigo just chuckled and shook his head as he munched on his own pancakes, taking his time and savoring them unlike the others' who were eating them as if they'd run away.

When everyone was done eating, Renji took dishes duty, electing Shinji to help him while Grimmjow tugged Ichigo into the living room. Once there, Grimmjow sat down on the couch and tugged Ichigo into his lap, nuzzling into his long hair that was still damp from the shower he took before he started breakfast. The blue-haired man grinned softly and took a big whiff of the smaller's hair, "Mmmm...you smell like berries..." He murmured as he peered at Ichigo with one slightly amused blue eye.

Ichigo just huffed and punched him lightly in the arm, tipping his head down so his hair formed a curtain over his blushing cheeks, "Shut up..." He grumbled as he leaned on the bigger male and closed his eyes, "Ya know...last night was...interesting. I started out having a nightmare but...after that...I coulda sworn I heard you talking to me...then I had a dream with you in it...a rather...pleasant dream..." He murmured, his cheeks darkening even more.

Grimmjow raised a brow and peered at the one on his lap, "Oh really? And what happened in this 'pleasant' dream?" He teased, having a feeling he might know what happened.

Ichigo just whined and burried his face in Grimmjow's chest, making the bigger man laugh as he hugged his berry.

"Hey Grimmjow! You wanna come to the club with us?" Renji asked as he sat in the living room, playing Soul Caliber with the bigger man, "Shinji's dressing Ichi. He's always good at that." The red-head said with a smirk as he beat Grimmjow again, causing the man to growl a bit before glancing at him.

"Is that why blondy ran off with Ichi?" Grimmjow asked as he leaned back a bit and stretched slightly, "Yeah...I guess I'll go. Can't have anyone trying to make grab-hands on my berry."

Renji chuckled and nodded as he started up a solo game since it seemed that the older male was done for now, "Alright. You gunna ride with us or take your own car?" He asked as he started mashing the controls.

"I think I'll take my own ride. Surprise Ichi." He said with a smirk as he stood up and stretched fully, "Just gimmie the time and name of the club, I'll be there." He said, looking down at the red-head who nodded and paused the game to write down the time and address of the club, handing it over to the blue haired man, "When ya see Ichi, tell him I'm sorry I didn't hang around. I got some stuff to do."

Renji nodded and watched the man leave before turning back to his game, a sly grin on his face. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING! This chapter contains descriptive yaoi content. Do not like? Don't read. I am putting a warning on it as well as this. If it gets deleted because my warnings are not read and heeded, I will not be a very happy camper.

For those of you who do like yaoi, read on and enjoy!

Disclaimers will be in authors notes as usual, I just had to add this warning at the top

Chapter 5

Grimmjow pulled up to the club a little bit later the chosen time since Neliel had decided to be the one to pick out clothing for himself and Nnoitra, the taller man having been suckered into going as well by a certain blond that always hung around Ichigo.

The blue-haired man sighed a bit as he looked don at himself after parking and climbing out of his car. He figured he'd have to latch onto his berry as quickly as possible once inside since his outfit was enough to turn straight men gay. Said outfit consisted of a tight, midnight blue shirt that hugged every dip and muscle in his torso, a pitch black motorcycle jacket, a pair or black jeans that hugged his sculpted legs like a second skin, a silver chain on his neck that had a onyx colored gothic six charm, and his classic black boots. He sighed and racked a hand through his hair before turning his eyes to his friend that was slowly unfolding himself from Grimmjow's sky blue, 2010 Ferrari with a grumble about small cars.

Like Grimmjow, the tall, thin man was dressed to kill in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white wife beater and an unbuttoned, button up, silver shirt with the sleeves pushed up. Wrapped around his long, thin neck was a silver chain that matched Grimmjow's, except there was a five in place of Grimmjow's six. Once the tall male managed to get out of the car, he turned to glare at Grimmjow, baring his teeth slightly, "I told you we should have taken my car!" He snapped.

Grimmjow just snickered and locked his ferrari before starting to walk towards the club, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his motorcycle jacket. He knew Nnoitra would follow. They soon arrived at the door, the bouncer glancing at the pair before waving them in. Once Grimmjow's eyes grew accustomed to the flashing lights of the club, he began to search for a familiar head of orange hair. A soft growl rumbled his chest when he was unable to find what he was looking for, though the sound stopped when he felt Nnoitra grab his arm and start to lead him towards a back table. Seemed the bean-pole's height allowed him to find what Grimmjow couldn't.

As they made there way through the crowd, Grimmjow had to growl at a few people who thought it a good idea to try and grab them and once they reached the table, before even looking over Ichigo's outfit, he lifted the slighter male before plopping in his seat and tugging the surprised male into his lap, his arms going tightly around the thin waist in front of him.

Ichigo, who had let out a very undignified squeak at the sudden change in his seating, turned slightly to look at Grimmjow who was leaning over slightly to rest his head possessively on his berry's shoulder. Ichigo turned a questioning eye to snickered and just mouthed 'later' before distracting himself with a certain blond. That made the orange haired male scowl slightly but he just shrugged, squirmed a bit to make himself comfy, and picked up his drink to take a sip of it.

Grimmjow watched his berry out of the corner of his eye and smirked in a way that would scare most, but to Ichigo it showed how happy the blue haired man was. Ichigo let a soft sigh escape him as he leaned back slightly and used his free hand to curl his fingers with Grimmjow's, a smile blooming on his own face. A small squeak followed by a whine escaped him and he started to wiggle as the fingers of Grimmjow's free hand started to dance over his belly lightly, pushing up the blood red tank top that was covered by a black mesh shirt, making it so that his blunt nails scratched over the flesh of the smaller male's abs.

"G-Grimm...stop..." Ichigo whined, squirming a bit and trying to push the bigger man's hand away as he also tried to muffle his giggles.

Grimmjow just smirked and continued his actions, nosing the smaller male's hair from his ear to whisper, "Awwww...is someone ticklish?"

A flush colored the male's tanned cheeks at feeling Grimmjow's breath ghost over his ear and froze for a bit, a shiver running up his spine and his heart deciding now was a good time to speed up. The spell was broken, though, when The man's hand found a particularly ticklish spot beneath Ichigo's ribs, making the doe eyed male squeal and start laughing, "S-stop! Gri-Grimmjow!" Ichigo managed to gasp out between laughs as Grimmjow started to repeatedly attack that spot, a feral grin on his face as he listened to the laughter of his berry.

Renji, Rukia, and Rukia's brother, Byakuya, whom Rukia and Renji managed to drag along, all shook their heads at the childish antics as Grimmjow kept up his assault on Ichigo, making the young male laugh louder and more then all of them together have heard since the night that caused Grimmjow to be pulled into their group. Everyone was more then happy for what the blue haired man had done for Ichigo, but they couldn't help but feel as if something was going to happen to ruin everything.

After that night at the club, Ichigo and Grimmjow were nearly inseparable. The only time that you could find Ichigo alone at length was when Grimmjow was called away to do an odd job for his boss. Ichigo had yet to find out what Grimmjow's job actually was, but he didn't care. All he cared was that after each time he was pulled away, he returned.

Despite Grimmjow's wants to fully claim Ichigo, he waited. He had a feeling the idea of something of that nature would still scare the orange-haired male and, as Szayel suggested, he waited until Ichigo would come to him for it. He knew it would happen eventually, he just kinda hoped it would be soon. The jobs his boss, Aizen, kept sending him on were growing more and more dangerous. He never told Ichigo, but some of these jobs, Grimmjow was lucky to make it back from them.

Thankfully, Ichigo did just what Grimmjow wanted sooner then anyone expected.

"H-hey Grimm..." Ichigo murmured quietly as the two lay snuggled up on Grimmjow's bed.

The bigger male blinked and turned his eyes from the credits, from the movie they had just watched, roll on the screen and looked towards the thin yet toned male curled against his side, "Yeah, Berry?" He asked softly, confusion marring his features at the odd look that swam through the molten chocolate depths he had grown to love so much.

"G-Grimm...I..." Ichigo started before looking away and biting his lip.

Grimmjow frowned slightly and gently grasped Ichigo's chin and made the smaller male look back up at him, "What is it, Ichi?" He asked, his tone soft and gentle as he watched Ichigo's face, mainly his eyes.

Ichigo sighed and leaned up to kiss Grimmjow before whispering, "I want you to...I wanna..." He started, his cheeks staining a light pink as he mentally smacked himself for not even being able to say it. He leaned in closer so that his lips were right at Grimmjow's ear while one hand trailed down to rest on the hem of the sleep pants the bigger man was wearing, "I wanna be yours...body, mind, and soul...I want you to make me yours." He whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

Grimmjow tensed at hearing that and feeling where Ichigo's hand had traveled, one of those long fingers tracing unseen patterns on the flesh of his waist. He used the hand that was on Ichigo's chin to pull his head back to look into his eyes, looking deep into the chocolate depths that swam with trust, love, a hint of lust, and a splash of fear, "Are you sure, Berry?" He asked, his own voice quaking slightly as he fought to control himself. When Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow growled softly in delight before darting forward to claim the full lips of the only person to ever make him feel this way.

When his lips were claimed so passionately, Ichigo let out a surprised squeak that quickly turned to a moan as Grimmjow shifted their positions so that the smaller male was laying flat on his back with Grimmjow over him on all fours. Ichigo's moan was answered with a growl as Grimmjow pulled back to look down at the male under him, taking in everything, from the flush of deep scarlet that colored his face and neck to the slight trembling of his body and the brown eyes, darkened to almost black with lust. Another growl rumbled Grimmjow's chest as he leaned down to lick and nip at Ichigo's neck and shoulder, purring when a whine reached his ears as the smaller male tilted his head to give him more room to work. While his mouth worked at Ichigo's neck, his hands were anything but dormant as they moved to push up the baggy shirt the smaller male always wore to bed. He let out a small growl of frustration when he realized he'd have to leave Ichigo's neck alone to free him of the annoying shirt.

A small laugh escaped Ichigo at hearing Grimmjow's noise of frustration and he shifted slightly, resting one hand on Grimmjow's bare chest to push him away a bit before he wiggled out from under him enough to pull the shirt away, baring his own chest and torso to the bigger man. A shiver ran through him, though, when he saw the look of hunger Grimmjow had as those blue eyes ran over his form. He bit his lip and started to rethink his decision. As if he sensed Ichigo's thoughts, Grimmjow looked up at him and gave a soft smile before leaning in and kissing him gently.

"I promise. If I do anything you don't like, all you have to do is say stop and I'll stop. For you, Ichigo, I'd do anything." Grimmjow whispered after breaking this kiss. He smiled a bit when the apprehension left Ichigo's eyes and the smaller male gave a nod before wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders.

With all that having been put out in the open, Grimmjow returned to his task of decorating Ichigo's otherwise unmarred skin with love bites that would be sure to get questions. Neither of them cared though as lust overrode all other thoughts, save for the ones to mate and stake claim. Grimmjow's soft growls returned as his mouth nipped, licked, and sucked on as much bared flesh as he could get to, loving the small whimpers and moans that it pulled from his small lover. Once more, as his mouth worked flesh, his hands resumed undressing the smaller male, tugging sleep pants and boxers off slim hips in order to toss them to the side. When that task was finished, he sat up and let his eyes roam over and devour the form beneath him.

Perfectly tanned flesh, that was currently sporting a soft flush, stretched taught over lean muscle. Slightly mussed hair that was the color of sunset framed a angelically, angular face that was set with a straight nose, full lips that were slightly kiss swollen, and angled chocolate brown eyes, currently glazed over in lust. To Grimmjow, everything about the male beneath him was perfect.

A soft growl of appreciation reached Ichigo's ears as he watched the male over him drink in each and every bit of his flesh. If his mind wasn't so clouded by lust at the moment, he'd probably feel embarrassed, but right now, he wanted nothing more then to be able to look at the man over him in the way Grimmjow was looking at him. So, he lifted his hands and tugged experimentally at the bigger man's sleep pants, knowing there was no clothing underneath since Grimmjow had confided in him that before Ichigo started staying there, he slept in the nude. Ichigo looked up into the eyes of the man over him as he slowly started tugging the pants down over strong hips. He saw Grimmjow's breath hitch slightly when the hem of the pants catch on the painfully hard length they currently hid and Ichigo carefully moved one hand to gently free the thick organ from it's confines.

Grimmjow hissed lightly at feeling the cool air of the room hit his erection, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the look of concentration the smaller male wore as he pulled those pants away. In the deep recess of his mind, he knew it was better to let Ichigo explore a bit and if it were anyone else, Grimmjow would ignore that, but with Ichigo, he didn't want to chase the smaller male away, so despite the need that ran through him, he let Ichigo take his time.

A soft sound of surprise escaped Grimmjow when Ichigo did something completely unexpected. The small male moved himself so that his face was inches from Grimmjow's engorged member and poked out his tongue to taste it as if it were a lollipop being presented to him. Grimmjow let out a low groan at the feeling and had to clench his fists at his sides so he wouldn't grab the tangerine locks in front of him as he fell back from his slightly crouched position to a seated one, Ichigo following him in order to not loose the treat before him.

Ichigo looked up at him through his lashes as he moved closer and pressed his lips to the tip of Grimmjow's man-hood in a sweet kiss before poking his tongue out again to lick the underside of the head.

"Ah...shit...Ichi..." Grimmjow groaned, unable to stop himself from fisting Ichigo's hair this time as his head dropped back. He didn't force him down though and slowly pulled his head back up to look at the male before him, curiosity dancing in his eyes, "Keep doin shit like that an it'll be hard for me to keep myself under control." He warned, gasping as Ichigo grinned mischievously before taking the very tip of the length in his mouth and sucking experimentally. Grimmjow hissed through his teeth and tightened his grip on both Ichigo's hair and the sheets beneath him as his hips jerked slightly, "D-damn Ichi..." He growled out as the smaller male pulled back and moved up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Sorry...was just curious." Ichigo whispered, scooting closer and shuddering when his own hardened length brushed against Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow chuckled a bit and let go of the soft hair of his lover, dropping his hand to give Ichigo's ass a light squeeze before smacking it gently, making the smaller male jump and groan when their lengths rubbed together again, "Maybe I'll let you explore that another time...lets get to what was originally planned...neh?" He rumbled as he pushed Ichigo onto his back again before moving to grab some lube from the nightstand, "I'll go easy for ya...and remember...if it's too much, just tell me to stop, ok?" He asked softly as he moved back over the smaller male.

Ichigo gulped slightly but nodded and leaned up to kiss Grimmjow, "I trust you." He whispered gently before laying back and spreading his legs for the bigger male.

Grimmjow smiled and nuzzled Ichigo's neck as he positioned himself between the long, toned legs of his lover and coated the fingers of one hand with lube, rubbing his fingers together to warm it, "This might sting a little." He murmured in warning before moving his hand to swirl his middle finger around Ichigo's entrance before gently pushing it inside. Grimmjow lifted his head to gauge Ichigo's reactions as he worked his finger inside of him.

Ichigo squirmed a little at the intrusion. It didn't actually hurt but it felt a little weird. He knew Grimmjow was watching him to make sure he didn't hurt him, and that knowledge made his heart soar. A small squeak of slight discomfort escaped him when Grimmjow inserted another finger and he tensed slightly, but Grimmjow leaned down and pressed kisses to his face, whispering small, gentle things to him, trying to get him to relax. When Ichigo was relaxed, Grimmjow started to scissor his fingers to get Ichigo ready for something bigger.

In no time, Ichigo was rocking back onto Grimmjow's fingers, whimpering and moaning for more. That was when Grimmjow inserted the third finger and stretched them a bit before pulling his hand free. He couldn't help but chuckle when Ichigo whined at the loss of the fingers and leaned down to kiss him as he used one hand to coat his length in lube.

"This is gunna hurt, but I promise you, it won't for long." Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear as the orangette opened his eyes to look at Grimmjow with lust and determination.

"Do it...I'm ready." Ichigo panted out, a light sheen of sweat already making his body shine in the moonlight that flooded the room.

Grimmjow nodded and lined himself up with Ichigo's stretched entrance, leaning down to kiss him as he started to push in gently. He felt the smaller male tense and murmured for him to relax against his lips. Ichigo whimpered against his lips but did so, letting Grimmjow push himself in more.

Ichigo whined softly and dug his nails into Grimmjow's back as he was slowly filled. It didn't hurt nerly as bad as when he was assaulted, but it still hurt. When he felt Grimmjow stop moving finally, he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and looked up into Grimmjow's lust filled, yet concerned gaze. He shifted his hips slightly, letting out a moan when something deep inside him was brushed against and bit down on his lip, "Nnnng...move...I'm ok...just move...please..." He whined, though that whine quickly turned to a moan as Grimmjow complied by pulling almost completely out before pushing back in.

Grimmjow growled in delight at finally being able to get what he wanted since he met the orangette. The sounds, the feeling, everything was better then he had dreamed. He shifted his hips slightly as he thrust into the male beneath him, letting out another growl when Ichigo let out a cry and demanded him to do that again. He readily complied, wanting to hear that delicious sound again. Ichigo did not disappoint. The bluenette let out a sound of delight when he felt Ichigo tangle his fingers in his thick, blue hair and pull him down for a kiss and he readily dominated the kiss as he continued to piston in and out of his berry, each whimper, mewl, and scream going straight to his groin and making his hips move faster in order to rip more of those sounds from the one beneath him.

Grimmjow ripped his mouth from the kiss as he felt heat pooling in his belly and moved to lock his jaws around the hollow of Ichigo's neck, an animalistic need to mark him for everyone to see as his thrusts began to grow erratic. He growled delightedly as a scream was ripped from his lover, his mate, his everything, before he felt the heat of Ichigo's release splash onto his chest and stomach. That mixed with the clamping of the smaller male's inner walls fueled Grimmjow into his own release and with just a few more quick thrusts, he filled Ichigo with his essence as an animalistic roar was ripped from him, his back arching as his hands dug into the sheets and Ichigo's hip simultaneously.

A few seconds passed before Grimmjow collapsed, making sure to fall to the side of Ichigo so he wouldn't crush his smaller lover. He gazed over Ichigo's flushed face, watching beads of sweatdrip into his hair and slid down his face in rivulets. He smirked a little and reached up with one hand to brush those exotic orange locks from the beautiful face of his berry before moving to kiss his cheek gently. When he pulled back, his smirk morphed into a loving grin as he saw a pair of drowsy brown eyes gazing back at him.

"Sleep now, love. You are mine." He whispered, his smile widening at the small smile that crossed Ichigo's face at those words.

Slowly, the smaller male shifted to curl against Grimmjow's chest before letting himself be pulled into the realm of sleep. Grimmjow watched him for a few moments before glancing at the mess they made. A small chuckle escaped him at what Neliel would say, but right now, he just wanted to sleep. He grabbed the blanket that had been kicked to the foot of the bed and covered them both before following his love into the realm of sleep.

He finally got what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunlight streamed through the half closed curtains, bathing the two sleeping forms upon the bed with an almost ethereal glow. Save for the slight shifting of the bigger of the two, neither of them showed any signs of waking. Not even when the door to the room slammed open did either of them stir, both to far in the deep realms of sleep. The being at the door blinked slightly before tutting quietly and shaking her head. She stepped back out of the room and pulled the door shut with a click behind her before leaning on the wall.

"I thought things got a bit noisy last night...I am so not cleaning those sheets." She murmured before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sometime later, a sleep ruffled Ichigo joined her in the kitchen, an obvious limp to his step, "You by any chance make any coffee, Nel?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep as he rubbed at his eyes.

Neliel raised a brow and looked at his state of dress which currently consisted of just a pair of sleep pants before snickering lightly and pointing to the pot on the counter, "It just finished brewing. Want me to get you a cup?" She asked sweetly.

Ichigo just nodded and leaned on the counter, not really trusting sitting on the hard, wooden chairs around the table. As he stood there, he started to doze lightly, obviously still not completely awake, though was snapped back awake enough when two mugs of steaming brown liquid were placed in front of him, "I only need one, Nel..." He grumbled.

Nel snickered again and shook her head, "The other is for Grimmy. Take them back up...the bed would probably be easier for you to relax on right now." She stated in a knowing voice, smirking at the flush that covered Ichigo's cheeks before he grabbed the mugs and went back upstairs.

Once in the room, Ichigo set one mug on the nightstand before slipping onto the bed with a faint wince, followed by a soft sigh as he relaxed against the pillows. The orangette yawned lightly before taking a sip of the hot liquid, smiling at the fact that Neliel had remembered how he liked it, one cream and LOTS of sugar. As he nursed his coffee, he turned to look down at the sleeping face of the first man he had ever willingly given himself too. He smiled more and set his coffee off to the side before shifting himself to lean down and kiss the bigger man awake.

Grimmjow groaned slightly as his eyes slowly blinked open, smiling at seeing his berry's face in front of him. He reached up with one hand and curled his fingers through Ichigo's thick, tangerine colored hair before pulling him into another kiss. He smirked a bit at hearing Ichigo groan softly into the kiss before wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck. The blue-haired man hummed softly to himself as he shifted and pulled the smaller male beneath him before breaking the kiss and moving his lips to the dark mark he had left on the berry's tan flesh.

Ichigo whined softly and tilted his head up squirming a little, "Nnnng...Grimm...I'm sore..." He protested as he felt the bigger man's hand slip under his pants. He shivered and moaned softly at feeling the man's calloused fingers coming in contact with his slowly awakening length.

"Dun worry Ichi...not gunna do what I did last night...but I still gotta take care of this for ya." Grimmjow purred, tugging Ichigo's pants down his hips slightly before moving down the male's slim form, pressing kisses, licks, and nips over his flesh. When he reached Ichigo's gradually hardening length, he lapped at the tip before sucking almost all of it into his mouth.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open wide and he let out a strangled scream before slapping a hand over his mouth and staring down at Grimmjow. He groaned faintly behind his hand as he watched his now rock hard length vanish into the bigger man's mouth. No words could describe how this felt for the orangette.

Grimmjow smirked to himself as he looked up at Ichigo, gauging his reactions to each and every thing he did. He put pressure on the organ in his mouth with his tongue as he gave a long, slow, suck, one hand resting on Ichigo's hips to keep him in place. Grimmjow smirked at the whimpering moan that escaped the orangette and moaned lowly, knowing it would vibrate the shaft in his mouth. He then started to move his head, lightly dragging his teeth along the velvet flesh as he pulled up. He growled softly when he felt Ichigo's fingers in his hair, tugging lightly on the soft strands and continued his ministrations.

Ichigo whined softly behind his hand and let his head thump back against the wall. His legs were quivering and hips twitching in need to thrust up into the warmth that was Grimmjow's mouth. He could feel heat pooling in his belly and he let his hand drop from his mouth to fist in the sheets at his side, "Nnnng...Grimm...I-I'm gunna..." He managed to grunt out between whimpers and moans.

Grimmjow pulled his mouth up enough to look at Ichigo and speak, one hand stroking the orangette's length slowly, "Don't hold it back." Was all he whispered in a rough voice before taking the length back in his mouth and giving a rather hard suck. When he felt Ichigo's hips jerk and the hand in his hair tighten it's grip, he forced his throat to relax just before the small male let out a strangled moan and shot his load in Grimmjow's mouth. The blue-haired man greedily swallowed the seed down before pulling away to lean up and kiss Ichigo, his fingers rubbing small circles on his berry's hips to help him calm down, "Mmmm...you taste so good, Berry." He whispered against Ichigo's lips, relishing in the soft, embarrassed whine he got in response.

Ichigo sighed softly, though blinked when a knock sounded at the door, "Grimmjow! Get your ass cleaned up and dressed! You got a job!" Called Neliel's voice through the door before her footsteps were heard walking away.

Grimmjow groaned a bit and let his head fall against Ichigo's shoulder, "Sorry, Ichi. I'll see ya tonight, yeah?" He murmured, lifting his head to look into the doe eyes that were watching him. He smiled softly at the nod he got and pressed a quick kiss to Ichigo's lips, "I love ya, Berry, and I'll always be there when ya need me." He stated before climbing off the bed and trotting into the adjoining bathroom.

Ichigo blinked a little at hearing those words leave the bigger man's lips and blushed lightly before getting himself up and pulling his pants on right. He stripped down the bed and took the bed clothes to the laundry room to start them in the washer before heading back to Grimmjow's room to change so he could head home. After getting himself changed, he glanced to the closed bathroom door and smiled faintly before leaving to get himself home. He felt happier then he had ever been in a long time. (A/N: Too bad the authoress is evil and doesn't like happiness to last very long YOU HEARD NOTHING!)

Evening found Ichigo sitting on the couch in the den of his and Renji's place, trying to beat Shinji in a game of Soul Caliber and failing miserably while Renji sat off to the side snickering softly.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT SHINJI!" Ichigo bellowed as he threw his controller down and slumped in his seat to pout, "I hate you..." He growled at the grinning blond who just high-fived Renji.

"Awww...dun be such a sore-" Renji started before he got cut off by Ichigo's cell phone. The orangette blinked a bit before answering it with a questioning 'hello?' The blond and red-head shared questioning glances before watching their friend, two sets of eyes widening as the anger and confusion on Ichigo's face faded into blank nothingness.

"I see...thanks for telling me..." Ichigo murmured into the phone, his voice as devoid of emotion as his face. He then hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye and, after dropping it on the couch, he stood robotically and walked off, heading up to his room.

Renji and Shinji shared fearful expressions before scrambling to grab Ichigo's phone, the blond managing to grab it and flip it open, scrolling through recent calls. He blinked at the number displayed before him and looked up at Renji, "That's Nnoi's number..." He said before pulling his phone out, hitting a speed dial, and holding the phone to his ears. There was silence for a few moments before a voice could be heard answering, "Nnoi? What happened? Why'd you just...oh no...shit...ok...thanks, bye." He murmured before hanging up and looking at Renji, "We need to help Ichi...NOW. Grimmjow was killed." He said quickly before leaping up and racing up the stairs, Renji hot on his heals.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time seemed to crawl by slowly for Ichigo. After hearing of the death of the first person he had loved enough to fully give himself too, he seemed to just shut off everything, leaving enough to make him go through normal routine each day. Get up, shower, eat breakfast, go to work, come home, eat dinner, go to bed. He didn't speak unless he absolutely had to, and even then he only said the bare minimal. After a while, however, he stopped speaking completely.

Renji, Shinji, and Rukia began to grow more and more worried about him with each passing day. Nothing anyone did seemed to pull him free of his depression.

Six weeks after Grimmjow's death, Ichigo was fired from his job. It didn't seem to affect him, though, as he simply nodded and walked home. As he made his way home from where he once worked, he walked past the alleyway where he spent that fateful night that caused the meeting between him and Grimmjow. He felt the tell-tale burn of tears in his eyes as he turned and walked into the alleyway. In the back of his mind, he could hear everything that happened that night. He could feel the phantom pains that the gang had inflicted upon him as he ran his hand along the wall. A broken sob escaped him as the hand not already on the cement wall clenched into a fist and reeled back before flying towards the wall. Ichigo clenched his eyes waiting for the pain that never came. He waited for the crack of bones on cement that never sounded, the feel of skin breaking and blood flowing from the wounds that was never felt. Instead, he felt a warm hand encase his own just before it met the wall. Chocolate eyes raised and opened to look at why his hand never met the bloody painful fate and he almost collapsed at seeing a horribly familiar tan hand encasing his own.

"Don't you go hurting yourself now." Sounded a rough voice that Ichigo only heard in his dreams for the past six weeks. Slowly, he let his eyes roam up a thickly corded arm, over a broad shoulder, and onto an almost feral looking face where chocolate brown met ocean blue for the first time in six weeks, "Do you really wanna hurt yourself like that...Berry?" Came that voice again, Ichigo's eyes drawn to a slightly frowning mouth as lips he thought he'd never feel again formed each word.

Ichigo swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat before reeling back the hand that the blue-haired man wasn't holding before letting it swing forward and connect solidly with Grimmjow's cheek with a solid 'thump'. Due to the hit, Grimmjow automatically let go of Ichigo's other fist which was quickly brought upwards in a strong uppercut to connect with the bigger man's jaw. Ichigo continued to beat up on the man before him, tears clouding his vision and sobs making it hard to breath right. Grimmjow simply took the punishment, knowing he deserved this for breaking the already mentally fragile man's heart. When the hits slowed to simple pounding on his chest, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into a tight hug and nuzzled into his hair.

"I'm sorry Ichigo...I'm so sorry. I'm here now...shhhhh." Grimmjow whispered as he held Ichigo's sobbing form close to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He continued to hold him like that until the sobs quieted and he felt Ichigo slump against him, obviously asleep, before lifting him bridal style and walking out towards the street where a black SUV with tinted windows sat with the engine running. He climbed into the passenger seat with Ichigo in his lap and turned to Nnoitra, who was sitting in the drivers seat.

"He done wit his temper tantrum now?" The tall thin man asked, classic grin in place. Grimmjow nodded and held Ichigo closer, stroking one hand through his hair.

"Yeah...I think so..." He responded, "Lets get him back to my place...this is gunna take a long while to explain to him."

Nnoitra nodded and put the vehicle in gear before driving away from the curb.

Ichigo woke a little while later, but refused to open his eyes. He thought, if he opened his eyes, then what had happened would just be a dream and he'd be laying in his own bed at his and Renji's place. Though, those voices weren't Renji and Shinji arguing...

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I didn't mean too! It just sorta...happened."

"That kind of thing doesn't 'just sorta happen', Grimm."

Grimmjow. That's right. This had to be a dream. Yeah, he had to be dreaming. Maybe if he opened his eyes it'd end and he wouldn't have to suffer the heartbreak again. Slowly, doe brown eyes opened to see an achingly familiar room.

"Grimmjow, Neliel, Nnoitra. Stop arguing. Our guest has woken." Spoke a faintly familiar voice. Slowly, Ichigo turned his head to take in the faintly blurry figure of a man with pink hair.

Szayel.

That's right. One of Grimmjow's friends. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the other three in the room. His eyes roamed over Neliel, who looked rather sheepish, Nnoitra, who wouldn't even look at Ichigo, and finally, Grimmjow, who was looking straight at him with a small frown. Ichigo turned his eyes back towards Nnoitra and Neliel and ground his teeth before suddenly leaping from the bed and tackling the tall, slim man to te ground, slamming a fist into his face.

"You knew...YOU FUCKING KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Ichigo bellowed, slamming his fists into every part of Nnoitra he could reach. He managed to get in a few good hits before Grimmjow pulled him off the thin male, "Lemme go Grimm! I'm not done knocking his fucking teeth out!" Ichigo snapped, flailing his arms and legs as he tried to free himself from the much stronger man's grasp.

"Shhhhh...you can beat the shit outta him later. Right now I got some stuff to explain to ya." Grimmjow murmured to the male in his arms, smirking at the noise Nnoitra made in response and the fact that Ichigo actually calmed slightly. The blue haired man moved over to the bed and sat down, holding Ichigo in his lap and nuzzling his hair gently, "Now...I guess I should tell you why I'm still...well...alive. Guys, can you give me a bit?"

Nnoitra, Neliel, and Szayel all nodded and moved to leave the room, Neliel stopping before closing the door and turning to look back at Grimmjow, "Careful, brother. Don't wanna scare him off." She said before leaving the room and closing the door.

Ichigo blinked at her words and looked up at Grimmjow in confusion, wondering what she meant. Grimmjow sighed a bit and set Ichigo on the bed before standing and starting to pace slightly, "Ichigo...erm...to put it bluntly, I'm not human." He said, stopping his pacing and looking back at Ichigo, "I'm...well...there's not really a name for it...I guess the closest term would be god. Myself, Neliel, Nnoitra, Szayel, and all our other little group are this way. We're immortal, have higher stamina then humans, we're faster, stronger, and our senses are heightened. Humans know nothing of us and that's why there's not a known term from a human for what we are. Each one of us has like...these different abilities and such. We can change our appearance, and each small group answers directly to a god. I guess you could call us the God's secretaries or something. Also, each of us can pick one being, whether it be human or someone like us, to be our eternal mate and, well, I sorta did that to you." Grimmjow explained before slumping in a chair and not even bothering to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked a little and scratched at his head slightly, "So...you're telling me that you can't die and now I'm, somehow, supposed to be your eternal mate?" He asked quietly after he took a few moments to take everything in.

Grimmjow nodded and leaned back in his chair, "I'm glad I got to you before two months finished though..." He murmured.

"Why?" The orangette asked, suddenly suspicious of the male sitting not far from him.

The blue-haired man laughed and shook his head, "Relax...it's nothing terribly bad...it's just that's how long it takes for the mark and my...er...inhuman powers take to fully finish...well...changing you. See, my type of under-god power is the power over anything and everything feline and along with that power comes the ability to shift my form into a half panther or full out panther. Anyone I choose to be my eternal mate will also gain that power and, lets just say, you wouldn't wanna be around humans when the change finishes."

"A-are you saying I'm gunna turn into a cat?" Ichigo yelped, fear written over his face that quickly turned to anger when Grimmjow started laughing. He growled softly and grabbed a pillow, chucking it at the blue-haired...demi-god?

Grimmjow grunted a little and tossed the pillow back onto the bed, "Well...not exactly. See, the full cat form only comes after being born like me or years and years of work. You, my berry, will only get ears, a tail, elongated canines and nails, and your eyes might change. Your senses will also match that of a cat's, for you I think it might be tiger or jaguar, not sure, and you will also gain speed and agility to match that of a feline." He explained, standing and walking over to Ichigo, sitting on the bed beside him.

"It won't...hurt...will it?" Ichigo asked, looking down at his lap and frowning slightly.

Grimmjow shook his head and tugged the smaller male into a hug, "It might itch a bit, but it won't hurt. Also, after the initial change, you'll be able to mask the appendages to go about as a normal human if you want." He said softly as he leaned down and nuzzled the orangette's neck where he left the mark, "I really didn't mean to do that without your permission, Ichi, I swear...I dunno why it happened..." He sighed.

"It's ok Grimm...I'm just glad your not dead...besides...this means I get to spend even longer with you!" Ichigo said, looking up at Grimmjow with a smile.

The blue-haired man chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Ichigo's lips, "Yup...eternity." He murmured, nuzzling his nose to Ichigo's, "Mine forever..."


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Where are my games? Damnit Ichigo!" Renji bellowed as he chased Ichigo around the house.

Ichigo just cackled though it was cut short when he ran into a very solid frame that wasn't there before. With a small squeak, he fell back on his ass and Renji managed to tackle him, "Ahhh! Get off! No fair! Gggggggrrrrriiiiiiimmmmmmm!" Ichigo yowled, trying to squirm away from the fuming red-head.

The reason for Ichigo falling started to laugh as he gazed down at the pair who were rolling around on the floor. After a few moments of wrestling, Ichigo managed to squirm free in order to crawl behind the bigger man who was still standing in the doorway, "Save meeeeee...he's gunna kill meeeee..." He wailed, even though he knew no one could actually kill him now.

It had been a year since Ichigo learned everything about his mate. He had undergone the changes and after endless begging, he had been given permission to tell Renji, Rukia, and Shinji about what Grimmjow was and what he now was. The orangette was happier then happy now and because of him finally being himself again, his friends were happy as well.

Grimmjow, who was the reason Ichigo got knocked over in the first place, grabbed his kitten and tugged him around and into his arms, "Oh calm down. He can't kill you. Now, what did you do to him this time, you troublesome kitten?" He rumbled as Ichigo looked up at him sheepishly.

"I didn't do anything~" Ichigo giggled, leaning up to nip at Grimmjow's chin, but stopped with a yelp and jerked around to glare at Renji, "Renji! Don't pull my tail!" He snapped, hugging the spotted appendage to his chest and petting it, a pout on his face.

"Didn't do anything my ass...you hid my games cuz you're a sore loser." Renji scoffed as he got to his feet and crossed his arms, glaring down his nose at his shorter friend, "Now. Where are they?"

"I won't tell~" The orangette sang before turning and wrapping his arms around Grimmjow, nuzzling into his chest.

Grimmjow laughed, making Ichigo purr against his chest as the laughter had made his chest rumble against the smaller male's cheek, "Obviously he put them in a place you wouldn't think to look. Try thinking like him and you might find them." He said as he scooped Ichigo off his feet before walking deeper into the house, snickering as Renji thought for a bit before running off, "Where did you put them, Kitten?" He asked as he sat on the couch.

Ichigo giggled and curled on Grimmjow's lap, "In his closet under those god-awful clothes that Rukia thought would look good on him." He whispered, twitching the jaguar ears that rested atop his head, "He never goes near them and convinced Rukia that he lost them." He said before leaning up and licking at the bigger man's chin, "I missed you Grimm~ You need to get a different job."

Grimmjow chuckled lightly and shook his head before pulling his kitten in for a kiss, "Mmmm...I know...I just like this one cuz I can fight and get payed for it." He stated as he wrapped Ichigo in his arms for a hug. After quiet a bit of whining and whimpering, Grimmjow had told Ichigo that he worked as an undercover agent for the police and his job was basically to try and infiltrate gangs that seem to grow to fast. He rather enjoyed the job because it gave him permission to use his fists when need be.

"Yeah...but it pulls you away from me." Ichigo whined, nuzzling into his mate's neck, licking his shoulder lightly, "I dun like being away from you so much...and what happens if you get 'killed' again and you have to go into hiding?"

"Simple. I'll come hide here." The blue-haired man responded with a shrug as he nipped at the mark he left on Ichigo's neck so long ago, "Ya know...It's been a while since I got a chance to claim what's mine..." He murmured, smirking when he felt a shudder run up his kitten's spine, "Don't you think we should rectify that?" He asked, nipping the mark, his smirk growing when he heard the smaller male moan.

"Nnnng...Grimm...o-okay." Ichigo whispered back before letting out a squeak as he was picked up and carried up the stairs, "G-Grimm! I can walk..." He whined, wrinkling his nose when the bigger man just laughed and pushed open the door to his room. Ichigo smirked a bit when the door was kicked shut and let out a low purr, "Mmmm...I love you, Grimmjow Jaugerjaques."

And the rest, is history.

FIN!

A/N: OMG! I actually finished a story!*does a dance*And it was my first chapter GrimmIchi fic.*Squees and hugs herself.*I'm so proud of myself. Hmmmm...part of me wants to do a sequel to this...the rest of me just wants to leave it as is...what do you, my lovely readers, think?


End file.
